To My Dearest.....
by LMN
Summary: When the mailman mixes up everone's Valentine letters, what will happen. Joe goes on a shopping spree, Sora's crying, Davis' passed out and poor poor Matt. ^^ R&R!!!!


Forward: Yes!! M is back from the dead!!! And keeping to my strange tradition of making a Digimon fic for every holiday, I'm making on for Valentine's, the day where we all fall in love. 3....... Yes, I know it's sucks, but I'm experiencing a little bit of writer's block at the moment so sorry. Anyway, don't own Digimon or anything else so don't sue. Chow!!!  
  
  
To my Dearest....  
by M  
  
To my one true love-  
  
You are my star, I love you more then life itself. I know you think we're just friends, but I have chosen today to tell you how I really feel. Your kind smile lights up a room, and I want you to smile like that for me forever.  
  
Love, Takeru  
  
T.K. finished writing his letter and carefully folded the paper. Grabbing an envelope and gracefully writing Kari's name on in with a red pen, he folded it closed and placed it in his mailbox. The mail man was just coming around the corner.  
  
He smiled, he finally got to tell Kari how he felt.  
  
*******  
  
In America, several days earlier.....  
  
  
Dearest,   
I want you to know how much I've missed you, my love. I know you must miss me to. I care about you so deeply, so I just want to ask a little favor. Valentine's Day is coming and I really want you to get me.....  
  
....a hair brush  
.....some spray  
.....a new dress  
.....a journal  
.....a cute stuffed animal  
.....and some candy  
  
Thanks with lots of love!!  
  
-Mimi  
  
  
Mimi folded the envelope and addressed it to Izzy. She knew he would come through for her. He was so caring  
  
*******  
  
Present time.....  
  
Stan, the mailman, whistled as he walked, delivering letters of love throughout the neighborhood. He loved Valentine's, so many kids admitting their love for one another, it was so sweet. He stopped by the Kamiya residence and picked up their letters, not surprised to find two red envelopes ready to be delivered. He grabbed them cheerily and reached into his bag, knowing he had earlier seen some mail addressed to them.   
  
He had just found them when a brown and white blur whizzed by, causing him to trip and send letters and envelopes blowing everywhere.  
  
"Oh no!!!" he screamed, seeing the love letters going everywhere.  
  
Frantically, he picked all that he could up and tried to get the letters back into the right envelopes. He looked at one letter from that Ishida boy, Matt. Looking at the blond neat handwriting, he tried to match it up with the writing on one of the envelopes. He found one addressed to June Motemya.   
  
Stan smiled to himself, he knew that that girl had a crush on the blond rock star. He must finally be returning he feelings.   
  
He stuck the letter in the envelope and continued.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Kari!! You have mail!!" Tai called, picking out three very Valentine-looking letters from the mail.  
  
His little sister bolted into the room and snatched the two addressed to her.  
  
"I hope it's from T.K." she said smiling, "I sent him one."  
  
"Yeah, I bet it is, he really likes you. And I think I know who the other is from." he smiled pointing to the little soccer ball drawn on one of the envelopes.  
  
"I think I do to." she smirked, thinking of Davis, "I'll open that one first."  
  
She ripped open the letter and read it carefully, "You are really sweet and I want to go beyond the relationship we have now...signed.....!?"  
  
The next thing Tai knew his sister's hand was contacting with his face and she was yelling 'sicko!' before running into their bedroom and locking the door.  
  
"What the....." he started, but shrugged it off. It must have been some girl thing.   
  
He picked up his letter and crossed his fingers, hoping it was from Sora, the girl he had written to.  
He looked at it and began to read.  
  
  
"I have loved you ever since that one soccer game. You're so good! I want you to know that I think you're the best even if I don't show it. Love...Miyako!?"  
  
Needless to say when Kari finally found the strength and courage to come out of her room to get the other letter that was *hopefully* _not_ a love letter from her older brother, she found Tai locked in the bathroom, banging his head against the wall.  
  
*******  
  
Five minutes later.....  
  
"Hey, let me in!!!!" Kari screamed, banging her fist on the bathroom door, "I need to bang my head on the wall too!!!!!!"  
  
In her hand was a letter telling how much Sora cared about her.  
  
*******  
  
Izzy slowly pulled himself up from the couch. Well, it was Valentine's Day. He didn't understand what was so important about it. Sure, he had a girlfriend, but she lived in America so it wasn't like he was going to get to see her anytime soon or anything.  
  
A knock on his front door brought him out of is thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the door and opened it to see the mail man.  
  
"Hey, Izzy." Stan said, pulling a letter from his bag, "This is for you."  
  
"Thanks." Izzy said, but Stan had already walked away, heading for the Motemya's apartment building.  
  
"I wonder what this could be." Izzy said to himself, closing the door and walking over to the table to open his letter.  
  
Carefully unfolding the envelope, he pulled out a plain white sheet of paper and read the note of love typing inside.  
  
"It's a Valentine's letter.......from.......myself.........."  
  
********  
  
"Yay!!!! Matt says he loves me!! Matt says he loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!" June exclaimed wildly, jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
The 17-year-old rushed over to get her coat then bolted out the door, heading for her one 'true love's' apartment.  
  
Davis sweatdropped, Matt must have flipped since he last saw the former bearer of friendship........Oh well, he had gotten a letter in the mail too, maybe it was from Kari!  
  
  
He ripped open the envelope and read the note inside.  
"...think we're just friends....want to tell you how I really feel......love....."  
  
"........."  
  
A few gagging noises that ended abruptly, followed by a loud 'thump' awoke Mr. and Mrs. Motemya. They came into the kitchen to find their daughter missing and their younger son laying passed out on the floor, a letter from T.K. in his clenched hand.  
  
********  
  
Matt sighed. His dad had just left for the television station. He had to work overtime _again_. Oh well, he thought, at least today would be a June-free day. Obviously, that cheesy love not to her 'Yama-chan' had been written before she had gotten that little love note from him, letting her know _exactly_ how he felt about the older girl.   
  
He was about to grab the remote and do a little channel surfing when the doorbell rang.   
  
"Coming!" he grumbled, pulling himself up from the couch.  
  
"Oh, hi June." he said, opening the door, "Is this about the letter I sent?" he asked, wondering why June looked so happy.  
  
She nodded, smiling like a mad man....or woman.  
  
"Well, it is how I really feel......" he started.  
  
The next thing he knew, he had a squealing mass of Motemya on top of him.  
  
"Yay!! I knew you meant it when you said you loved me!!!" she shouted gleefully.  
  
"Huh?! What the (*%*&?!" he half-asked, half-shouted, pulling himself up from under her and making a mad dash for the door, June not to far behind him.  
  
*******  
  
Matt ran like he had never run before. He needed to get away from June, his sanity was at stake.  
  
Turning a sharp corner, he hid behind a dumpster and waited for the older girl to run by, still shouting his name.  
  
'What the heck was she talking about?!' he thought, risking a peek from behind his safe haven of rotting garbage, 'Whatever.'  
  
He took another quick glance around, then come out of his hiding place and sprinted for his apartment.  
  
However, no sooner had he turned the corner then he plowed right into a huge mountain of Valentine gifts.  
  
"Huh? Joe!! What are you doing with all that stuff? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."  
  
The blue haired boy peeked his head out from behind the mass of gifts, " I don't. Well, I don't think so anyway......These are all for Mimi. She wrote this cheesy letter and asked for me to buy her all this stuff." he explained, indicating the pile.  
  
"Ok......" Matt trailed of, wondering why Mimi would ask Joe to get her all this stuff when she was going out with Izzy.  
  
"Well, gotta go!" Joe said, heading off, "I need to find post office with cheep shipping costs."  
  
"Whatever." Matt said aloud, watching Joe run off.  
  
"Oh Matt!!!!!" a high-pitched girly voice called from behind him , "There you are!"  
  
"Oh crud......"  
  
*******  
  
Sora sobbed into her pillow, today had to be the worst Valentine's day of her entire life. First, she had received a shockingly insulting letter from Matt, her secret crush, although she also had feeling for Tai. Matt had, apparently, known about it since he had just sent her a note saying that he wanted her and her boyish face to get as far away from him as it could. The somewhat sweet letter from Cody telling how he thought she was like an 'older brother' to him didn't really help that much either.....  
  
"Sora? Are you going to come out?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, worried about her daughter.  
  
"No!" Sora screamed, before bursting into a fresh wave of sobs.  
  
********  
  
  
'I think you're right.' Ken typed back to his internet friend.  
  
'So, you got your letter back to?' Izzy asked, from the other end of the computer connection.  
  
'No.' Ken responded, 'I got a letter from Kari admitting her love to me.'  
  
'Oh.....well, I guess it is perfectly logical to assume that somehow the mailman mixed up all of the Valentine letters when he delivered them to everyone's homes.'  
  
'Most defiantly.' a third party interjected, 'Joe says I'm like his 'little brother'.'  
  
'What should we do? If I got Kari's letter, and you got your own back, and you got Joe's what else might have happened?'  
  
'I just e-mailed Mimi. She was quite distressed at Davis calling her 'one hot number', but I quickly explained my theory to her. A digiport opened in America and she's on her way. Let's get the others to meet up at my house and we can sort this all out.'  
  
'Sure.' the third party, Yolei, agreed.  
  
'Ok,' Ken typed, 'I'll contact the others.'  
  
*******  
  
Cody stared at the letter from Kari. Sure, he thought it was nice of her to say how good a friend he was, but what was with her telling him 'please stop following me around, or I'll get a restraining order'?  
  
*******  
  
  
Nancy walked into the kitchen to see her younger son, T.K., twitching as he stared at the mail.   
  
"What is it sweete?" she asked, smiling, "Did you get a love letter from some girl?"  
  
"No exactly...." he trailed off.  
  
He read his note again when his mother walked out of the room.   
  
  
"Man, I think Ken's brain cell mush have had a melt down or something, what is this?"  
  
In his hands was a note from Ken, saying that ever since he had laid eyes on 'your beautiful face with flowing violet hair, I have been in love'  
  
T.K. twitched again.  
  
The phone rang and T.K. nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.  
  
"Moshi moshi? How can I help you?" he asked, picking up the receiver, "Oh, hi Izzy. Over at your place? Ok!"  
  
*******  
  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Izzy heard someone ask through the door.  
  
The redhead stepped out into his living room, observing the scene before him.  
  
Joe was struggling to give a huge pile of items to Mimi, who just stared at him strangely, Kari was looking warily at her brother and T.K. started twitching every time Ken came into his field of vision.  
  
'Oh boy.....' he thought, ' This is going to be _fun_.....'  
  
*******  
  
  
"So, that explains it." Izzy concluded, having spent the last fifteen minutes telling everyone his theory on why their Valentine letters had been a little bizarre.  
  
Tai was staring at the letters Kari had received, turning a pale, sickly shade of green.  
  
Sora was drying her tears and smiling.  
  
Joe was demanding his money back from Mimi.  
  
Mimi, in turn, disappeared into the digiport, but not after having smacked Davis.  
  
Davis rubbed his sore cheek then run up to Kari, who pulled out a restraining order.  
  
Cody, politely returned his missent letter.  
  
And Matt.......Well, where was he anyway?  
  
********  
  
  
"June!! Will you *please* stop following me?!" Matt screamed, running down another street in a vain attempt to lost the girl.  
  
"But you're my one true love!!" she protested, chasing him over a hillside and into the sunset.  
  
  
And everyone live happily ever after.......  
Kind of.......  
  
  



End file.
